This invention relates in general to controlling the positioning and/or aiming of medical instruments such as endoscopes, angioscopes, catheters, microcatheters and other medical instruments. It specifically relates to a device for controlling the positioning of a laser for performing laser surgery e.g., angioplasty and treatment of atherosclerosis and the like.
The control handle disclosed is preferably used to operate a device such as that described in copending application Ser. No. 066,937 entitled Laser Angioplasty, filed June 25, 1987 and incorporated herein by reference. That application discloses a device for aiming light transmitting fibers, fiber bundles or other working means in a catheter system used in laser surgery. However, the control handle of the subject invention may be used to position and aim many other medical devices as well. For purposes of this application a catheter is defined generally as any device which is inserted into the body and is operated at its distal end by remote control at its proximal end.
In particular this invention relates to the precise positioning of optical fiber bundles for imaging as well as the aiming of laser radiation transmitting fibers which are controlled at the distal end of a catheter by means of an elongate torque transmitting element e.g., a torque wire, a torque tube, a torque matrix or composite element or the like and a control handle.
Precise aiming of the laser energy is extremely important in angioplasty to avoid damage to the vessels. The control handle of the subject invention aids in such aiming by providing control for positioning the working means contained at the distal end of the catheter. In using the handle one step in aiming is accomplished by rotating the entire control handle, thereby rotating the entire catheter. A second step in aiming is achieved by rotating the elongate torque transmitting means e.g., a torque wire, torque tube or equivalent, which in turn rotates the working means at the distal end of the catheter.